moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Bookerr389/Quest for knowledge ep 2
2 PM Jack Oathbourne Scholar 19 Posts Last Saturday, Arathi Highlands.... The morning sun shine bright upon the rolling hills of Arathi Highlands. A young Paladin would be walking through the land, a face of determination and excitement would be present upon him, " A beautiful day....a beautiful day." He smiled as he reached within his satchel. Pulling out a map of the Highlands he would take a moment to position himself, " Right.....so I'm here and Hammerfall is only two miles away. I should probably start coming up with a plan on how I'm going to sneak in and find this goblin." With a heavy sigh he closed the map and placed it back within the satchel, " I made a promise...I made a promise." Reassuring himself he set out to the Horde town of Hammerfall. One Hour Later Arathi Highlands, Inside of Hamerfall. Climbing over the fence of Hammerfall Jack would drop down behind one of the buildings. His feet hitting the grassy earth would make a small thud, nervous that someone might have heard him Jack would drop onto his belly. Cursing silently to himself he would let out a sigh of relief, " This is a stupid idea." He said as he picked himself up. Once more he would open up his satchel, but instead of pulling out a map of the entire Highlands he pulled out a map of the town of Hammerfall. He squinted at it as he tried to make sense of it, the map made during the second war seemed to had gone through a lot. Many of the buildings that were drawn on it seemed stretched and distorted, the writing of locations as well was barely visible. Full of frustration and fear he would try to quickly find where he was. With a stroke of luck he was able to find where he was. He was near the front of the town according to the map. Biting his lip he would sigh, " The goblin is in the main building and that's." Sneaking up to the buildings wall he would hug it tightly, shuffling to the left to the walls very end he would peak his head to observe." The path to the main building was rather open, guards patrolled the grounds, and even worse the main building was up a small hill. Jack tucked his head back, " Alright this will be." Out of no where a gruffled voice would call, " Ay ughhh can I help you Human?" Jack would turn his head to the right to see who had found him. What he found was rather surprising, it was a goblin ," Are ya just going to stand there or are we going to do business?" Jack would scoff for a moment, " Your Gizbin Gearbox?" The goblin gave a wide grin and pointed at himself with his thumb, " That would be me pal. I'm guessing your the guy that old Mikey told me about? Jack's your name right." Jack would nod, " Yeah that's me." Gizbin would laugh, " Alright Jackie boy lets get to business. You wanted my copy of Sargeras and the Betrayal right?" Approaching the goblin now he would nod, " Yeah that the book." Gizbin would stick his bottom lip out and nodded, " Alright there Jackie, that will cost you about one copper." Jack would cock his head a bit to the right, both of his eyebrows would be raised as he began to feel uneasy, " Only one copper? What's the catch here you goblins usually don't sell things at that low of a price unless you want something done." Gisbin gave a big grin, " You are quite the knowledgeable guy. Two things I need you to do. One take the book away from me, some of the orc boys here don't exactly like me having it around, and two keep an open mind. I might need to call in a favor down the road." The Paladin would begin to open his mouth, " Ugh, ugh uhhh....don't worry I promise anything I have you do won't break those sacred virtues that I know you holy types are devoted to." Letting out of a sigh of relief Jack would agree, " Very well Mr. Gearbox I will reserve a favor for you." The Goblin would hold both of his arms out, "Excellent, your a smart man Jackie a smart man." Fishing through his satchel Jack would pull out a copper piece. He tossed the small coin to the goblin, " Now may I have the book." Gizbin catching the coin would also go through his own bag, " Yeah....yeah here ya go Jackie one copy of Sargeras and the Betrayal." Pulling out the book Gizbin would pass the book to its new owner. Examining the pages quickly he would nod with satisfaction, " Alright well..." A loud cry of an orc could be heard, " Ah damn it....it seems the orc boys here are looking for something. Probably not you but hey they gonna be looking all over the area, and I wouldn't want to be caught." Jack would look at the wall that he had climbed over. No grooves or ledges were on this side of it making it virtually impossible to quickly climb over, " Damn how am I?" Gizbin would quickly open his bag and would pull out a small rocket. Slamming it on the back of Jack he would quickly tie it with some rope, " What are you doing Gizbin?! I don't want to explode!" Gizbin would chuckle, " I'm saving an investment I mean your life yeah." Lighting the rocket Gizbin would smile," Now from where your standing I think the rocket will drop ya into a deep enough lake." Jack would gulp," Or maybe the floor." Jack would yell, " Gizbin!" Chuckling Gizbin would respond, " I said maybe alright." Jack would quickly place the newly acquired book his bag and stuff the book within it. The Rocket would then go off sending Jack high into the air, " Light have mercy!!!!!" He would scream before plummeting down into a lake. Ten minutes later Arathi Highlands Jack sat on the bank of the lake. He huffed and he puffed, " Second book.....two more...." Category:Blog posts